One Person to Destroy it All
by Tobi4ever
Summary: Lucy thought Lissana was a friend. No she is a liar. What happens when Lissana lies about Lucy. What happens when everyone in the guild believes her. My first fanfic. Hope You enjoy it! A lot of credit goes to Finnismathmatical go check out his account.
1. Lucy, I want you to leave

It was another beautiful day. Lucy Heartfillia had just woken up and was about to go to the guild. Little did she know, something was about to happen that would change her life forever. During the past year, Lucy had joined Fairy Tail, meeting a lot of new friends. Her two best friends were also in the guild. Their names were Wendy Marvel and Levy McGarden. Those two were out on a job together so they weren't here during the new year. Lucy gently traced her insignia remembering all the wonderful things that happened last year. She hoped that this year would be as wonderful as last year, until she heard a knock on her door.

Opening it, she found the little sister of her good friend, Mirajane, smiling at her. She smiled back and said, "Hi Lissana." The white hair girl looked a little somber as her face dropped. "Lucy I need to talk to you," said Lissana. Lucy looked a bit puzzled and said, "Come in." Lissana nodded but didn't say anything. She sat down at the couch and Lucy waited for a response. Lissana was silent for a few minutes before looking up at Lucy and saying, "I want you to leave the guild Lucy."


	2. I've loved him all my life

"What?" Lucy asked hoping that she misheard her. "I want you to leave the guild Lucy," Lissana repeated. Lucy frowned. "Lissana… You know I can't do that." She glared at Lucy, tears in her eyes and said, "Why not?!" Lucy stepped back. "Lissana, what's gotten into you," she asked, gently trying to pat her shoulder, but Lissana shrugged her off. "I can't stand this anymore Lucy!" she screamed sobbing. "Lissana…" Lucy said as she tried to calm her friend down. "I can't stand this anymore, YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!" Lissana screamed. Lucy shrieked, "Lissana, what's this about?!" Lissana scowled at her, "Don't act like you don't know. I love him Lucy, I've loved him all my life. You can't take him away from me."

Lucy stared in horror as it hit her to what she was saying. "Natsu. She's talking about Natsu," she thought in her head. She blushed furiously. "Lissana, I don't… I don't…" Lissana cut her off pointing one finger at her and said, "Lucy, you can lie to my friends, family, even yourself. But not me. You can't lie to me. I've known him all my life, you… You haven't even begun to know him, Natsu Dragneel." Lucy flushed and said, "Lissana. I don't know what you're talking about. I don't _like_ Natsu. He's my teammate and that's it." Lissana glared at her viciously. "Just, a friend. I don't care, ever since you arrived at the guild you've been nothing but a problem! You're too weak to solve your own problems that you have to worry the guild with your selfish acts. You don't deserve them," she shouted.

Lucy opened her mouth to defend herself further but she couldn't anymore, because she had already been cut off when Lissana's hand came in contact with her cheek, leaving a red mark behind. Then Lissana began to kick and pummel her with attacks. Lucy couldn't bear the pain, it wasn't long until Lucy's sight slowly turned black.


	3. Who did this to you?

In the afternoon, Natsu stopped by Lucy's house. "Natsu, if Lucy's not at the guild, do you think she's inside her house," asked Happy. "I don't know. Let's go and check inside. What's the worst that could happen?" Natsu stated. Happy giggled and said, "She'll probably either Lucy Kick us or yell at us." "Right!" Natsu laughed.

When he opened the door, he saw Lucy laying flat on the hard floor with bruises all over her body. Both of them were completely shocked with what they had seen. "Lucy? Lucy?!" Happy cried as he leaned over to the hurt celestial mage. "Lucy? Come on wake up!" Natsu said worriedly. Slowly, Lucy started waking up. "Natsu?" she faintly said as her body began to throb with pain. "What happened Lucy?" Lucy was silent as memories of Lissana declaring her love to Natsu came back. As she tried to get herself up, she replied, "It's nothing Natsu." "Doesn't look like nothing. Tell me, who did this to you?" Natsu asked worriedly. "No one did this me. I just slipped, that's all," Lucy lied. "You're a terrible liar Lucy," Happy said. Natsu picked her up and hurried towards the guild hall.


	4. She's lying

They arrived at the guild 5 minutes later. Natsu slammed the guild's door open with a bang, shocking the rest of the guild members. Natsu dropped Lucy on the ground and stood up. "Erza, someone attacked Lucy!" Natsu yelled at the honey blonde girl. Erza scowled, "What are you talking about, Lucy was the one who attacked Lissana." Natsu moved to Lissana and noticed the cuts and bruises that resembled fingernail scratches. "Natsu… I'm sorry, I was weak. I couldn't fight her. I-I just went over to her house to say hello. But when I got there, she started attacking me for no reason," Lissana said as she got off her chair wobbly. Natsu stared at her wide- eyed then back at Lucy. Lucy stood up shaking on her own knees staring at everyone's disbelief. "I… I… You don't understand I had to…" Lucy said with a shaking voice. The club was silent until Erza stood up saying, "Lucy, you should leave." Lucy stared at her wide eyes. "Erza…" "Leave!" Mira screamed, her face red with rage. Lucy's eyes landed on Natsu. He stared at her, half with horror and half with disgust. "Natsu, you don't understand," Lucy said until she was interrupted by him. "Understand what Lucy? That you're a traitor, that you would hurt my friends? Who else are you going to turn on next? Me or Erza? Get out. I never want to see you again," he yelled with blazing eyes. Erza then glared at her pointing a sword at her neck. "Get out and never come back, coward," she said with anger. "She's lying Erza," Lucy uttered at her last defense. "OUT!" Mira shrieked. Lucy nodded letting her tears fall out as she ran out of the guild's doors.


	5. I'm Leaving the Guild

Lucy ran all the way back to her house. She started packing all her stuff that she need to never see this city again. "They may be people as close as family, but family doesn't betray you in a blink of an eye because someone said so. I should leave this city leaving all my feelings here and start a new life, because they have stolen heart. They were my light. Now that my light has left, I'm all alone in the darkness!" Lucy thought to herself as she finished packing her stuff.

The next day, Lucy went early to the guild because she knew that no one would be there at this time except for Master Makarov. "Master?" Lucy whispered as she entered his office. "Why, hello Lucy," Master smiled looking up from his paperwork on his desk. She sighed and said, "Can… Can you give this letter to the guild. I'm… I'm leaving the guild." Makarov broke his cheerful smile and just stared, "You can't really be saying…" "Yes, Master I want to leave. You don't understand. Something happened yesterday and… I know I can't live with it," Lucy explained sorrow. The Master was shocked, but he just shook his head. "If that's what you want. I don't know what happened yesterday, but if it really makes you feel uncomfortable, you may leave, but remember that you're always welcome," Master Makarov said. A tear ran down Lucy's cheek, "Welcome? Not really." The Master smiled at her gently. "I hope you find a better in another city and guild someday that my guild couldn't provide," the Master said. "Thank you for respecting my decision and… Goodbye," Lucy said as she opened the door and left. Right behind her, Master Makarov cried to himself, "I just lost another precious child.


	6. The Letter

It was late morning in the guild, everyone was busy eating, drinking and chatting. It seemed like everyone had forgotten what happened yesterday. The Master stood in the middle of the guild, his eyes blazing. He could barely control his temper, "YOU ARE ALL FOOLS! he yelled, his face filled with anger. "What are you talking about Master?" Natsu asked. "YOU IDIOTS, DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Master shouted. Erza suddenly stood up, "Master, we couldn't... " "ERZA, YOU DISAPPOINT ME!" the Master yelled pointing a finger at her. Erza sat back down, her gaze staring at the floor. Natsu stood up and stood in front of Erza asking softly, "What's wrong Master?" The Master's eyes met Natsu's eyes, his face filled with tears. "Lucy left the guild and city this morning," the Master whispered. The guild gasped in horror. Lucy. Left? "No, you have be kidding me Master," Natsu said with wide eyes. The Master's hand tightened around a piece of paper. "She gave me this letter addressed to the guild, but I read it already. She said we were her family. She said she trusted us with her life," the Master said leaving the crumpled letter on the ground. For a few minutes, the guild was silent and too shocked to even touch the paper. Natsu was the First one who picked it up. He smoothed the paper and began to read out the letter to the rest of the guild.

 **To the guild,**

 ** _By now you should notice that I'm gone. This letter isn't me apologizing if that's what you were expecting. This letter is me telling the truth. First of all, I would like to say thank you. Thank you for making me realize that no matter how much you trust someone, they will turn their backs on you. That "family" is a fairy tale_ _story that we tell kids before their bedtimes. That happy ending don't come to people like me. Don't worry, I understand that now. Second, I left the guild not by Erza's words or Lissana's. I left because I wanted to, I wasn't going to stay at a place where I'm not welcome. Thirdly, I didn't attack Lissana. Most of you probably think that I'm lying, that I'm trying to save myself. But I can't lose anything else that you haven't taken away from me. I am not risking anything anymore, because I don't have anything anymore. Finally, I wish the guild a better life. That's what you wanted right?A life without me. I'll save you guys after you've saved me so many times._**

 **Till then My Ex-Family,**

 **Lucy Heartfillia**


	7. You Love Her Don't You

Natsu finished reading the letter stunned silent. Lissana frowned, "Natsu?" Shawn looked up at her, eyes blazing, "What have you done!" he muttered, his voice cold as ice. "Natsu, you can't really believe this. She's trying to save her own neck," Lissana stammered. Natsu shook his head, "A liar doesn't lie!" he shouted, holding up the piece of paper and pointing to 3 drops of tears that had fallen onto the letter. "Natsu, that's enough," Erza began. "She did this to us Erza. She made Lucy go away," Natsu said, pointing a finger at Lissana. Erza nodded stiffly, "I know, but we can't just blame Lissana. We were a part of this too." "But… I have my reasons…" Lissana began. "And what's that Lissana? What could have been so important?" Natsu said furiously. Lissana stiffened. She knew this would happen. She knew it, and she couldn't blame anyone else but herself. This wasn't suppose to happen. No, no, no. Her Prince Charming was suppose to sweep her off her feet as soon as he lost sight of her rival. Why wouldn't he want her?

Lissana stared down at her feet in shame. She did this, Natsu was right. She hurt someone by being selfish. But what else could a love- struck girl do? She loved him and no one else. She couldn't bear the thought of him loving someone else. "Because… Because…" Lissana stuttered. Natsu started to look more and more impatient. "You know what? It doesn't matter, cause I'm going to bring her back," he said and began heading towards the guilds doors. "Wait!" Lissana yelled, chasing after him. Natsu stopped but didn't look back. They were outside now. "The reason I had to hurt her, Lucy, was because… I… I… I, love you," Lissana whispered. Natsu looked back at her, his eyes sad. "Natsu," Lissana said again, her eyes tearing up again. "I knew it," Lissana shouted. "You love don't you? Not me, not anybody else. You love her!" she said. Natsu couldn't help but laugh, "I don't love her Lissana." "Then why are you trying to find her?" she asked. Natsu shrugged, "Because I can't live knowing she's not here." "Then what am I?" Lissana asked fiercely. Shawn shook his head, "You're still my friend Lissana. But we can't… We can't be what you want." Natsu turned away and said, "I'm going to find her, I'm sorry Lissana."


	8. LUCY!

"LUCY! LUCY WHERE ARE YOU?!" Natsu screamed throughout the entire city. "LUCY!" he shouted again. At that moment, he saw Lucy running away. "Lucy! Wait up!" Natsu yelled, running after Lucy, but she just kept on running. Finally, she stopped and turned around with tears falling down her rosy cheek. "Stop. Stop Natsu! Leave me alone!" Lucy said. "You don't understand, none of us wanted to chase you away. We didn't mean it," Natsu explained. "It doesn't matter anymore. I've had enough of the guild. I'm leaving, and there's nothing that could bring me back," Lucy said as she started to run out to the streets. Natsu didn't understand. Why would she come? "Lucy, stop. Let me explain,"Natsu said eyes blazing. Lucy stopped, she didn't want to keep this up anymore. She had to end it, "Natsu, I wanted to leave the guild! I really…" before she could finish her sentence, Lucy was hit by a rushing carriage. Natsu's eyes grew wide in horror by what he had seen. In the middle of the street lay a broken, mangled, ripped, bloody body. The once beautiful golden hair was matted with both blood and dust. She was cold, pale, lifeless. Natsu was frozen in horror, before tears started to stream down his eyes. He stumbled forward numbly and fell to his knees crying silently, he was too late. His face lifted towards the sky, eyes shut tight. Lightning flashed down as the storm broke over him, but the thunder was drowned out by his voice, "LUCY!"


	9. Where's Lucy?

The usually rowdy and happy Fairy Tail guild fell into a state of disarray. The city was hit by constant rain since Lucy died. No one smiled, no one laughed, no one hardly spoke. Gray stopped stripping, Erza became silent, serious, never joking and never smiling after that, and Happy never stopped crying. Even Lissana was disappointed when she heard the news. She couldn't believe that what she had done ended up at Lucy's death. She couldn't forgive herself. Natsu was the worst. No one had ever before seen the look of utter horror in his eyes until after Lucy died. It was like the sight of Lucy was forever glued into his mind. Those in the guild who had not been there were truly the lucky ones. They wouldn't have been able to handle the sight, the ones who had seen it were to be forever haunted by the memory. Her funeral was held, and the entire guild stood assembled in the Church Cemetery as they cried and said their goodbyes to their once beloved family member. Only two members of the guild have yet to hear the news.

After a month, Wendy and Levy finished their job and headed towards the guild. "We're back!" they both said happily. The guild was unusually quiet but Mira greeted them with a welcome back. "Why's the guild so quiet? What happened?" Wendy asked almost instantly. "Yeah, and where's Lu-chan, I can't wait to give her the treats we got," Levy said. The guild went dead silent until Natsu spoke up, "Lucy… Lucy died.. She died a month ago in a car crash." Wendy was hit hard with the news as she dropped on her knees and began crying. Levy was devastated and shocked knowing that her best friend was gone, "How… How did that happen?" Natsu quietly explained everything from beginning to end. He told from the part when he saw Lucy hurt badly on the ground, to the part where he personally saw Lucy get hit by the car. Levy and Wendy then turned to Lissana and glared at her. They sighed, looked up to the ceiling and said with calm eyes, "I guess it really does one person to destroy it all."

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who supported this. This is my first ever fanfiction and I hope that you liked it. If you want me to write more, I'd be happy to. Until next time everyone.**


End file.
